


Much Better

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene had a good thing going, but Sam always makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



‘Budge over, you.’

‘Nah, too comfy.’ Smirking, Gene stretched out further along the settee, resting a foot over the armrest. _Much better._

A sudden weight dropped like an especially squirmy anvil onto his midsection, knocking all breath from Gene’s body. ‘Hey, watch out for my magnificent manhood, would you?’ he huffed.

‘Gladly.’ Sam braced his hands to either side of Gene’s head, trapping him as surely as his hips pinning down Gene’s outstretched leg, slowly riding in counterpoint to the pressure of Sam’s thigh against his groin.

Groaning deeply, Gene grabbed Sam with both hands and arched upward. _Much better._


End file.
